Cancerous Love
by Aivlyz
Summary: Annabeth's life hasn't actually been smooth since she was born, she had no friends but felt okay with having only a boyfriend of three years. That was until... she got sick. Challenges starting hitting her and her boyfriend had been acting distant. But then she met green-eyed Percy who somehow managed to give her some hope. Will Annabeth survive cancer or will she die with emotion?
1. Chapter 1: Life's sort of sucky

**I'm starting off a new fic. Sorry, I'm not sorry. I still have a ton more to update but I've been so so so lazy. Idek anymore. **

**Well, this is a Percabeth AU. The idea popped into my head and I was just too tempted to keep it. So, yeah. **

**Here, enjoy!**

* * *

"It's not really the grandest news, Annabeth," said an elderly man in his professionally neat suit and slacks; his voice a rather heavy English accent. "I'm afraid to inform you that you have been diagnosed with leukaemia."

Annabeth stared back at her doctor, Mr. Brooke, who was really a nice old man that still had style in his wardrobe. She liked Mr. Brooke.

The blonde wasn't a wee bit shocked about the news, Annabeth had been much prepared for this. She thought of something to say in response to her results, but nothing came to mind.

Finally, Mr. Brooke spoke once again, "It'll be alright, Annabeth," he managed a wan smile, "technology is catching up. We can defeat cancer. You're still in the early stage, we can do this."

This time, Annabeth smiled. He sounded so reassuring which made her felt much better, which was also confusing because she hadn't felt much about the news before. She had also liked the fact that Mr. Brooke and said 'we' instead of 'you'. They were a little team, her little team.

Annabeth grew up lonely, her dad hardly paid any attention to her after he had gotten remarried to her stepmother, which mind you, was a wicked witch.

After they have moved into a new house, she was pushed to live in the dusty old attic with a sad lumpy bed and a whole lot of spiderwebs which made little Annabeth really sad. She hated spiders.

Now that Annabeth was nineteen years of age, she had decided to pack her things and move out to get her own place. Her father was nice enough to give her some money for college and all, but that was it. She had never seen, let alone spoken to him nor the rest of her so-called family.

Though she was alone, Annabeth was happy. She had a boyfriend of three years; they were technically together since she was ten. He lived a little bit further away from her and she was alright with that. She was doing well in college, and top in school. She was also working well in her part time job as barista. The pay wasn't much but it kept her going.

"It's alright, Mr. Brooke, I believe we can do this too," the blonde replied with a stiff smile. She knew that it was a lie, she wasn't going to live for long.

"That's the spirit, Annie!" cheered the doctor as he stood up on his feet. He then handed her a little piece of white paper. "That's your prescription, I'll check up on you next week again to see if you need to start your chemotherapy."

Annabeth stood up herself and took the paper from Mr. Brooke swiftly, "Thanks, Michael. I'll see you next week."

"Have a good one, Annie."

Annabeth exited the large office room and expertly made her way to the main hall where she always collected her medicine. When she was finally there, the blonde slipped the paper onto the old marble counter. She needn't wait for any line, there always seem to never be one.

Instead of having her usual nurse, Sally, who was a plump brunette that wore too much make-up, a onyx headed young man stood before her, his clothes untidy and really needed to be ironed.

Her eyes met his and she was suddenly pulled into a trance. His eyes were beautiful a mix of sea green and- _Annie, stop! You have a boyfriend! _

"Like what you see?" said the guy with the messy shirt with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth frowned at him and nodded at her prescription, "Just give me my medicine."

"Wow, okay. Don't got to be rude, missy." the guy said and snatched the paper up. He proceeded to grab the following medicine for Annabeth.

Annabeth waited and caught herself staring at Mr. Messy Shirt's back. It was something about him that annoyed her. She couldn't quite understand why since she just met him, but his voice already brought a certain exasperation.

The dark-headed boy turned back to face her with a dozen type of bottles. After he had dumped them on the counter, he pulled out a sharpie and wrote down the instructions. He then proceeded with putting them in a little paper bag.

"I've already labelled and wrote what you have to take down on the bottles, y'know the usuals blah blah, have a good one, Annabelle."

"It's Annabeth," the blonde replied in a tone of irritation.

"Well, Anna_beth, _you can call me Percy," he offered, suddenly amused by her response, "or whatever you want. I don't really mind unlike some other people."

Annabeth grunted, literally grunted then pulled a face at Percy. She was about to throw him a jibe but decided against it and curtly spat, "Whatever."

She was done. End of conversation.

Annabeth was just about to walk away when Percy called out for her unexpected, "Annabeth, wait!"

She didn't know why, but she spun around. "What?"

"Okay, I'm sorry we had a bad start," he said, sort of apologetically, "I mean, like, you have a lot of medicine in that bag there. Whatever you got, it's probably really bad-"

Percy stopped talking abruptly, the things he said came out ruder than it had meant to be. He brought a hand up and scratched his neck uncomfortably, unsure on how to apologies. "I didn't meant it that way... I-" he stuttered, "I meant, Annabeth- um, I-"

"Enough," the blonde offered, clearly unimpressed. "I'll just be leaving now."

Percy wanted to reach out to say something, but his tongue got tied for the nth time, and he finally decided he let her leave. He watched her back as she finally exited the double doors. Percy let off a sigh, he felt like a wreck. What on Earth was he feeling?

* * *

Annabeth clung to her bag tightly, feeling annoyed, frustrated and hurt all at once. She couldn't explain why or how she felt, but she did know that she didn't want to talk to Percy again. _That Seaweed Brain._

The blonde stopped dead in the tracks, what was her mind thinking?! It had already came up with a nickname for that guy, _Seaweed Brain_! Could her brain be any more annoying? She shook her head and mumbled a few incoherent curses at herself, then started walking again, through the familiar pathway.

After a while, Annabeth came to a stop in front of her favourite stationary shop. She had already planned to buy some new notebooks for her new semester at the University of Half-Bloods, where she studied. Nothing felt better than writing in a fresh new notebook to her. The blonde glanced through a few books and picked out about five then proceeded to pay at the counter. On her way out, Annabeth's phone started vibrated vigorously against her leg in her right pants' pocket.

She pulled out her phone swiftly and answered the call, "Hey Luke."

"Hi," he replied her, she could _feel_ his smile through the phone. "How's the doctor's? Are you healthy?"

Annabeth wondered if she should lie to her boyfriend, it was the greater good anyway... "Annabeth?"

"Huh?" she spluttered smartly, "I mean, oh. Right, right- the results..."

"Yeah, how was it, are you okay?"

She paused and made the decision to not lie, "It's not good, Luke. I- well, I got diagnosed with leukaemia."

He didn't reply her immediately and Annabeth had this really uneasy feeling as she spoke while walking back to her apartment, "Luke?"

"Oh." Was all her boyfriend managed to say. The blonde was a little disappointed, she expected more than a simple 'oh'. She waited for him to say something more, quietly.

"Look, Annabeth, I'll call you back later. I just remembered I had something to do," she heard Luke said. Before she could even comprehend and respond, Luke had already ended the call. Annabeth then shoved her phone back into her pocket roughly and stomped home.

* * *

Annabeth slumped back into her bed, she left her lights off but kept her fairy lights on. She had hung them around her bed and window which where her bed was directly under. She enjoyed having them on, it made her feel magical just for awhile. Annabeth felt numb to everything at the moment, the results, the boy with the sea-green eyes, Luke's response...

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, what should she do? What should she feel?

Sleep was about to eat her whole until her phone lit up and vibrated on her side drawer. She lazily grabbed for it, wondering who was contacting her at this hour. Her notifications said:

Facebook:  
_Percy Jackson sent you a friend request._

Annabeth blinked once, twice, three times. _How did he-?_

She unlocked her phone and went on her Facebook app to stare at the friend request. Feeling bold, she clicked the accept button. She had completely forgotten that she wanted to stop talking to Percy. Almost instantly, she received a message from him.

_Hey. It's me, Percy from the hospital._

Annabeth managed to roll her eyes, obviously it was him. For Zeus' sake, his face was already up on his profile picture. She replied him back, "Hey, yeah. I know, it's pretty obvious."

_Haha. Sorry, I was trying to make conversation._

_Anyway, I'm sorry for today- y'know. I didn't mean what I said. Sorry! :(_

Annabeth felt a little better about herself. "It's cool," she replied him, "How'd you find my Facebook anyway?"

She saw Percy's status thing turn from being online to typing...

It went out quite a while till she received a message only containing one word:

_Well..._

Annabeth smiled a little, and typed back, "It's okay, I didn't really want to know. Haha."

_Good, cause it would be pretty awkward if I told you..._

"Anyway Percy, I was about to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she wrote to him.

_Oh._

_Yeah, yeah, sure, AnnaBETH. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Nite!_

_xx (:_

"Goodnight :)" she replied once more before putting her phone back down on her side drawer and leaning back into her bed. The smile on her face obvious, and then she clicked her fairy lights off feeling sort of magical already.

* * *

**Idk guys, was it cliché? It felt a little cliché. I actually planned on having Annabeth and Percy like bump to each other on her a usual morning jog, but i decided to go with messages. Idk. Ahaha (:**

**I also actually think I'm going a little too fast on his liking feeling, do you think so? I feel like it. Argh idk.**

**Leave a comment or a suggestion whether you like the story or not. And maybe give me some ideas on how to improve this story.**

**Written on 11****th**** Febuary 2015. Happy very belated new year, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: When girl meets boy

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support. (:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

It had been three days since Annabeth met Percy, knew she got diagnosed with luekaemia, and had been avoided by her boyfriend- Luke. She had suspected that maybe he had got shocked by the news and just needs some time alone. He hasn't been picking up her calls, let alone calling her back or leaving any messages. Annabeth wasn't the type who clinged, and so she let him be. He'll come around soon... She hoped.

It had also been three days since Annabeth actually had a conversation with another person, no messages came (since Luke was pretty much dead and gone at the moment), no calls, nobody bothered looking over to her direction. It didn't really bother Annabeth at first, but now the solitude was eating her up. She craved someone's attention and she didn't know who to turn to.

Annabeth got up from her bar stool to dump her dirty plates and the remainder of her breakfast into a little sink. She started washing her plate, unhappy with her usual pathetic excuse of a breakfast; everything came out of a can or a box. The blonde couldn't cook, trust me.

One time, she almost burnt her little apartment down whilst attempting to make Luke a birthday cake. She had also set off the fire alarm the other time while making French toast. And, that time where her pan set on fire... Well, you get the point.

Annabeth really couldn't cook.

After she had finished with the dishes, Annabeth went over to her counter and pulled out her bottle of pills. One by one, she went through and took out her prescripted amount. She stared down at the multiple coloured pills, there were about 8 of them. She chucked them down in one go and left to her room to change out her PJs.

Eh, normal routine.

As she put on her white singlet and floral printed shorts, her mind lingered to her having leukaemia. She haven't really gotten a real grasp of it, mainly because she was still in the early stage and she feels fine about everything. Nothing really felt out of place.

She grabbed her backpack and stuffed her laptop into it then proceeded to snatch her favourite beige colour sweater jacket. After putting on her boots, Annabeth set off.

She walked out her apartment and immediately headed to her usual hangout- a little French cafe which had these cute little chairs and great antique architecture and-

Yes, yes, we get your point, Annabeth.

Just as she was about to reach the cafe, her phone vibrated and a little excitedly, Annabeth yanked out her phone from her shorts' pocket to see a notification

**Facebook**

_Percy Jackson: Hey. You lied about talking to me 'tomorrow' :(_  
_Percy Jackson: Disappointment Annabeth. I disappointed_

Annabeth unlocked her screen and typed back swiftly, "Haha, sorry. I was sort of busy..."

It was a lie but Annabeth didn't really care at the moment. I mean, well, she did wanted to talk to Percy for awhile now, but she never seemed to get the will to do it.

_Ding!_

Another message.

_Percy Jackson: So..._  
_Percy Jackson: I was wondering if you're free right now?_

Annabeth thought for a moment...

"I'm actually busy right now," she replied him with yet another lie.

_Percy Jackson sent you a picture._  
_Percy Jackson: My, my, Annie. What a liar you are..._

Annabeth clicked on the picture and squinted at it. _What the-_

It was a picture of her, looking down at her phone with the clothes she was wearing... Near this tree she wasn't standing to...

Her head snapped up so quickly she thought she might have broken it.

_Ow._

A little embarrassed she scanned around in search of the guy with messy messy dark onyx hair. She then spotted him, walking over to her in a confident gait.

This time, he was just wearing a simple navy blue tee and some Hawaiian shorts with flip-flops, if it wasn't for his good-looking face, he would have looked like an idiot.

_Wait- good looking?_

Ahahahahahahahhaha. Annabeth, what is wrong with your head?

"Hey," he greeted her in an awkward wave.

That snapped her out from her 'daze', "Don't you have doctor duties to attend to?"

_That wasn't really nice..._

Percy let off a little chuckle and grinned, "I'm a nurse, Annabeth."

"You'll still have some nurse duty things, right?"

"Why don't we just get inside this nice little cafe and you let me buy you a cup of coffee," offered Percy, changing the subject.

He didn't actually know how to reply Annabeth to that question.

_Let's face it, Annabeth was a feisty one._

"Tea," the blonded corrected.

"What?"

"I said, tea," she repeated once more confidently, "I don't like coffee."

_Don't like coffee..._

_Don't like..._

_Wait-_

_What?!_

_Is this girl serious?_

Annabeth sensed that the boy was giving her a look of distaste so she snapped back at him, "what?"

"I don't know if I should ever associate with you ever again," he snorted.

"I don't think you should wear those ugly shorts anymore."

"What ugly shorts?" he asked stupidly. Then realisation dawned on him.

_Oh._

_Oh, no, she didn't._

"You take that back!" Percy almost screamed, then stomped towards the little cafe. Annabeth watched as his back disappeared into the cafe, a little smile perched on her lips and soon followed suit.

* * *

"So, why'd you lie to me?" asked Percy suspiciously, hands clutched around his paper cup. The warmth of the coffee comforting his cold hands, it felt nice. The green-eyed boy then adverted his gaze to Annabeth, searching for her in those misty grey eyes. They were so mysterious.

Well, technically, she was a _mystery_. She didn't talk much and most of the time she was rather emotionless and cold...

Percy Jackson had been rejected and dumped so many times he had forgotten how to spell the word relationship, let alone know the meaning.

_Well, not literally._

But hey, after years of being alone, I guess you can say he had become accustomed to it. Percy felt numb and unattracted to a lot of people of the opposite sex.

There was just something about Annabeth that intrigued him though, despite the fact that he knew she wasn't exactly a friendly person. Maybe that was why he was attracted to her.

He had this hopeful feeling that she might like him. Secretly, he just _wanted_ her to like him. Reason? He had none in particular.

Lust was a evil thing, little did he know.

"Ms. Chase, excuse me," Percy said when no response came from the blonde mysterious, (_yet beautiful, Percy added)_, girl who sat across him, "I was talking to you."

Annabeth responded this time but only by rolling her eyes, "Did you really have to ask that question?"

"Well, yeah," he said defensively. Why was she acting like that anyway? "I'm curious."

"I don't know why I lied," she admitted.

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

Percy cleared his throat, not a very strong start in this make-up 'get to know you' session. "Well, what's your favourite colour?"

In a heartbeat, she replied, "Blue and green, you?"

"Me too!" he said excitedly, as if he was a kid who had just won a free lollipop. _Well, a handsome, charming kid, _Annabeth thought.

Nevertheless, still a kid.

* * *

**I'm just gonna end this here cause Idk how to continue anymore and I'm tired ahaha. **

**If this gets like 7 reviews, I'll upload another chappy by tomorrow. Because I can ahahahaha.**

**Written on Feb 12th, 2015. Cheers!**


End file.
